In passenger cars it is usual today that both the driver's seat and the passenger front seat have electrical heating elements. Several different types of element for car seats and several different placings in the seat and methods for attaching the element in the car seat are well-known to one skilled in the art. In car seats which have a carcass covered by a layer of upholstering material or padding and outside this layer a cover of leather, fabric or plastics material, this cover not being sewn together with the padding by a plurality of seams crossing each other, it is known to place a heating element between the cover and padding or corresponding upholstering material. Rapid heating of the seat cover can thus be obtained, which is regarded as positive by many motorists. In car seats where, for aesthetic and/or other reasons, the cover is sewn together with the padding with the aid of a plurality of crossing seams extending over a large part of the seat surface, it has not been possible to get the heating element between the covering and padding without risk of damage. In such car seats it is known to place the heating element under the padding. The covering fabric and padding can thus be sewn together in a desired manner for obtaining optimal travelling comfort, aesthetic appearance and other effects without risk of damaging the element during sewing. A disadvantage with this placing is, however, that heating the cover is delayed compared with if an element is placed between the cover and the padding, which can be felt to be negative by some motorists.